White Out
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Based on spoilers for 4x02. Emma is trapped in the Ice Cave with Elsa and uses her Walkie Talkie to communicate with David. When she begins to fear for her life, she speaks to a very worried Killian. Cuddles after.


**White Out:**

_**Based on spoilers for 4x02. Emma is trapped in the Ice Cave with Elsa and uses her Walkie Talkie to communicate with David. When she begins to fear for her life, she speaks to a very worried Killian. Cuddles after.**_

**Okay, so I have sort of edited it. Normally my beta emeraldeyes262 would, but I wanted to get this fic up as soon as I could. **

Emma could feel herself shivering with the cold. Her eyes were struggling to stay open and she could feel the life slipping from her, as her jolts of shivers only increased. Elsa, the one who had trapped her in the ice cave, was clearly distraught. 

"I am so sorry, Emma." Elsa panicked. "I…"

"I…It's o…okay." Emma chattered, as she numbly pointed to a black walkie talkie.

Elsa looked where she was pointing and quickly reached over, grabbing it, not even knowing what it was. Elsa watched as Emma pressed a button, and began to speak. 

"D…David are y…you there?" She chattered.

Nothing came back for a few moments, and Elsa jumped when a male voice replied.  
"Emma, are you okay?" David's frantic came from the speaker.

"I…I'm s…s…so cold." Emma whispered. "I…I don't know if I w…will make it."

Elsa whimpered in fright. "No, no, no, not again. I'm so sorry."

"Emma, listen to me, we are going to find you, we always do." David said.

"Is K…Killian there…?" She asked, placing a soothing hand on Elsa's arm.

David took a deep breath. "Killian, she wants to speak to you? Just press the button there…"

"Swan, Emma…" His scared tone came.

"K…Killian, I'm so…sorry for ma…making y…you wait." She chattered. "I…I should've seized the m…moment. I'm so…sorry."

"Emma, love, listen to me, and focus on my voice okay. Don't be sorry." Killian

whispered.

"K…"

"Save your energy, love. Listen, you are the strongest person I know. You are going to be okay. Your father and I are on our way. We will get you out of there."

"Don't stop talking." She whispered.

And he didn't.

Twenty-minutes later, Killian and David where making their way into the ice cave, and Killian was frantically panicking. Emma hadn't said anything to him in the last ten minutes as she was no longer responsive. 

"Killian, if I know my daughter, is that she is a fighter. She will fight for her life no matter what…"

David stopped dead when they arrived inside the main part of the cave. Elsa was leaning over Emma, sobbing, and it was clear to David and Killian that Emma was unconscious. 

"Swan…" Killian whispered, as he quickly made his way over to her.

Elsa jumped back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

David watched as Killian whipped off his black pirate coat and wrapped it securely around Emma.

"Is she alive?" David asked in a timid whispered, as though he was afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Killian replied, in a relieved tone. "But we need to get her heated up now."

Elsa watched as Killian lifted Emma into his arms, before turning and carrying her the way he and David had come. David then turned to Elsa and his gaze softened at the queen's frightened expression. 

"Let's get you some blankets as well."

Killian managed to get Emma to David's car and into the backseat with him, making sure her head was resting straight on his lap. After a few moments, David and Elsa joined them in the car, and Killian couldn't help but keep his eye on Elsa, afraid that she might hurt Emma even more. After satisfied that Elsa was no longer a danger, he focused back on Emma and his fingers skimmed across her cheek, which was pale and dark circles hung under her eyes.

"Did your magic strike her?" Killian asked after a few moments. 

"No." Elsa said. "I know it didn't. She just got trapped and kept getting colder by the second."

Killian nodded, and rubbed Emma's arms. "I think we need to get her to that healers place."

"No. We're taking her to Gold." David replied. "And it is called a hospital."

Soon, they were stood inside Gold's shop, and Belle was stood looking worried. Elsa remained outside, whilst Gold examined Emma. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Killian asked, as he noticed Gold move his hand across Emma's pale, cold body. 

"Fear not Captain. She will be fine. She's just cold. Miss Swan could wake any moment now and we just need to warm her up. I suggest you get her home, Charming."

David nodded and Killian once again lifted Emma in his arms. The two men left the building to see that Elsa had disappeared again. Killian laid Emma in the back and got in the front this time beside David.

"Look, Killian, I can't take her home and have Snow see her like this. My wife is stressed enough as it is. Do you think you can watch her for the night? I know you have a room at Granny's. Just no funny business."

Killian looked at David a little shocked, but the Prince didn't say anything else.

Twenty-minutes later, Killian found that Emma was slowly awaking as she laid on his rented bed at Granny's. Her eyes met his and she looked a little relieved.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but where is my dad?" She asked, noticing she was bundled up in his jacket.

Killian chuckled. "Not quite what I was expecting."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Emma shivered again, drawing his coat tighter around her. 

"You gave me quite the fright, love."

This was the first time that Emma saw him look so vulnerable. Wanting to seize the moment like she said she wished she had done earlier, Emma moved into Killian's embrace, allowing for him to wrap his arms around her.

"I thought I was going to die." Emma whispered into his shoulder. "I thought I would never see my parents, Henry or you again."

Killian pulled back and looked at her softly. "Trust me, Emma. I know you would not give up so easy. You would fight til your last breath."

Emma snuggled closer beside him, trying to embrace his warmth.

"Are you still cold, love?" He asked, looking a little concerned.

"I'm warming up." Emma whispered, as she pulled back.

Killian watched as she climbed under the covers, and patted the space next to her. He then removed his boots before joining Emma, pulling the covers right up around her neck. Emma then felt his arms go around her.

"You know…" She whispered, peeping up at him. "There are more ways to warm up."

Killian looked down at her and raised an eye-brow. After a few seconds, he understood what she was saying and he pressed his lips against hers.

"Are you sure, Swan?" He asked, when he felt her fingers on his vest, numbly undoing the laces.

"I am seizing the moment, and this feels right."

Oh yes, Killian definitely did warm her up.


End file.
